L'abîme de la vie
by Des-sarcasmes-et-des-maux
Summary: Fic guardian. Aprés avoir passé une partie de son été chez les Dursley, battu et maltraité, Harry s'enfuit pour échapper à son enfer et se replit sur lui-même. Un Rogue plus que méprisant et amer est chargé bien malgré lui de la rééducation du survivant.
1. Chapter 1

Le jeune homme battit des paupières, non, il ne pouvait pas continuer de vivre –survivre- comme ça.

Plus rien ne comptait, dans sa tête vide ne résonnait plus que cette complainte macabre, « tu es un monstre. Un monstre ! Tu détruits chaque personne que tu croises ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre … » et encore et encore, cette litanie revenait, anéantissant sa confiance en lui, sa qualité d'être humain.

Malgré sa détresse et la haine qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui, dans ses rares moments de lucidités, Harry Potter avait conscience que tous ceci n'était pas normal. Il lui fallait s'enfuir, loin, très loin de cette maison.

S'enfuir pour sauver son âme. S'enfuir pour ne pas se perdre dans la folie de son subconscient.

Il n'avait plus le choix.

Quand une faible lumière éclaira le plancher miteux de la pièce insalubre qui lui tenait lieu de chambre, le jeune sorcier bondit comme si sa vie en dépendait, sa part animal et son instinct de survie prenant le dessus sur son esprit. Tel une bête sortant de sa cage, il se rua sur la silhouette qui avait entrouvert la porte.

Une forme floue à laquelle il n'accorda pas d'importance. Ses dernières forces brûlaient rapidement, le laissant anéanti. Il devait tenir. Il dégringola les escaliers, hurlant quand ses plaies à vifs entraient en contact avec le tissu rêche des marches. Seule sa volonté l'empêchait de s'effondrer. Il avait l'impression d'entendre ses muscles ankylosés gémirent de veines protestations.

Il la vit enfin, la porte, celle qui lui permettrait de quitter l'enfer qu'était devenu sa vie. Un dernier effort. Il l'ouvrit et la claqua violemment derrière lui, faisant exploser le vitrail qui l'ornait. Il sentit les minuscules bouts de verre s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses pieds. Et cette douleur, tout en lui montrant qu'il était à moitié nu lui prouva qu'il était toujours vivant.

Il courut dans la nuit noire, accueillant les ténèbres et le vent glacé qui fouettaient son corps comme une bénédiction. Un rictus amer déformait son visage.

Il était libre. Libre ! Un son rauque sortit de sa gorge. Un rire terrifiant, inhumain secouait sa poitrine, rouvrant ses plus récentes blessures. Il sentait le sang couler le long de son torse, il s'enivrait du parfum que dégageait l'air du soir.

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il chuta au sol, où il resta, prostré, tel une poupée inarticulée. Les étoiles semblaient lui sourire, leurs scintillements ce reflétant dans les prunelles émeraudes du jeune garçon.

Le temps s'écoulait sans qu'il en ait réellement conscience. Son esprit dérivait, loin, très loin, là où il savait que personne ne pourrait le mutiler, dans la forteresse secrète qu'il s'était forgé sous les coups et la douleur. Il n'avait désormais plus aucun contact avec la réalité, raison pour laquelle il n'entendit pas le craquement d'une branche à quelques mètres de sa tête, il ne perçut pas non plus les bruits de pas étouffaient par la pelouse qui se rapprochaient inexorablement de l'endroit où reposait son corps meurtri, pas plus qu'il n'écouta le murmure de l'homme à présent agenouillé à côté de lui :

« -Par Merlin, Potter, que vous ont-ils fait ? »

Cependant, une odeur s'insinua jusqu'à lui, odeur à laquelle il s'accrocha avec l'énergie du désespoir pour ne pas sombrer dans les méandres noirs de l'aliénation.

**Voilà une idée qui me traversait la tête depuis un certains temps. Je cherche une bêta si ça interresse quelqu'un. Bsx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Une violente lumière agressant mes pupilles me fait sortir de ma torpeur. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, je fais un bond en arrière pour me soustraire à cette brûlure, m'écrasant contre une chaise qui s'effondre sous mon poids. Un grognement de douleur jaillit de mes lèvres.

« -Harry !

Cette voix, claire et forte, me convainc de soulever mes paupières qui paraissent peser des tonnes. Un monde flou s'impose alors à moi. Des silhouettes, des ombres gesticulent. Tout est noir ou blanc, quelques nuances de gris. J'ai perdu la clef du monde en couleur.

-Harry ? interroge une voix douce près de moi.

Trop près. Un feulement sort de ma gorge tandis que je recule précipitamment. Je suis perdu, sans repère, il me faut instaurer une limite de sécurité entre moi et les Autres. Soudain, la litanie revient, vicieuse et malfaisante, infernale. « Tu mérites ce que tu subis, tu n'es qu'un monstre, un monstre ! »

A présent je ne vois plus rien. Ma vue engloutie par mes autres sens. Je ressens le moindre frissonnement, chaque geste produit par les Autres résonne en moi créant un écho irréel. Trop de mouvements, trop de bruits. Je veux un monde de silence. Une main se lève. A l'aide. Une angoisse sourde surgit du plus profond de mon être. Une douleur me prend au ventre et tel un poison se diffuse dans chacun de mes muscles. La panique me submerge. Un râle sort de ma bouche suivit par une violente nausée. L'acide me brûle la gorge.

-Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne risques plus rien, continue la voix douce, des sanglots la rendant plus rauque que d'habitude… »

Cette voix me rappelle une lumière, chaleureuse et agréable. Mais je n'ai plus droit aux couleurs, je ne veux pas l'entendre, non, je ne veux pas. Je veux un monde de silence où la solitude serait reine. Je recule.

___________________________________________________________________________

Un silence pesant envahissait la pièce. Réunis autour d'une table vernie, sculptée à outrance, des sorciers se regardaient. Jeunes et vieux, grands et petits, avenants et sinistres, tous liés par une même expression de consternation, de douleur surprise. Comme s'ils se demandaient à quel moment cela avait dérapé. Quelle était la pièce du puzzle qui s'était mal imbriquée et avait par sa défection changé l'œuvre finale ?

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le bout de la table où trônait le vieil homme. Accusation, tristesse, douleur, pitié… De nombreux sentiments débordaient de leurs yeux trop francs. Car même si personne n'avait osé, et d'ailleurs n'oserait jamais le dire, il était clair qu'Albus Dumbledore portait l'entière responsabilité de la tragédie produite. Leur hypocrite conscience n'envisageait pas qu'ils aient, par leur indifférence ou par leur confiance aveugle, contribué au malheur du gamin.

Le directeur prit la parole de cette voix si douce et calme, si dégoulinante de sérénité qu'il utilisait pour apaiser les esprits enflammés de ses collègues, qui, encore une fois, se laisseraient abuser et manipuler par cette sagesse apparente.

« -Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas revenir en arrière. Mais quelles qu'aient été nos erreurs, elles peuvent être défaites. Avec du temps et des soins.

Remus Lupin, ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, loup-garou de son état, et remplaçant du parrain du survivant à ses heures perdues, ponctua d'un soupir las la déclaration du vieux mage.

-Mais avons-nous réellement du temps ? Maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui est officiellement revenu, disposons-nous vraiment de suffisamment de temps pour préparer Harry à un combat contre le plus grand sorcier des Ténèbres ?

-Voyons Rémus, coupa Dumbledore d'une voix douce, je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention d'impliquer Harry plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il a suffisamment donné comme cela ne croyez-vous pas ?

-J'en suis convaincu, cependant Vous-Savez-Qui a l'air, lui, de penser que la mort de ce garçon suffirait à asseoir son règne sur la société britannique. Il a forcément des raisons de croire une telle chose, n'est-ce pas ? Pouvons-nous également les connaître ?

Le regard scrutateur du lycanthrope fixait son supérieur, à la fois suspicieux et interrogatif. Pressant le directeur de révéler ses secrets. Son instinct animal lui soufflait que la bonhomie du vieil homme cachait quelques sombres révélations.

-Vous savez bien que je n'en sais pas plus que vous. La prophétie a été détruite au ministère le mois dernier et, bien que je souhaiterais de tout cœur en connaître le contenu, il n'y avait malheureusement qu'un seul exemplaire.

Aucune hésitation dans sa réponse, aucun espoir. Juste la certitude de devoir continuer à avancer dans le noir.

-Que vas devenir Potter ?

La voix rude de Fol-oeil brisa le silence, fendant l'air en de milliers de particules. La lumière de la pièce faisait briller la poussière, symphonie de reflets dansant. Tout cela paraissait tellement irréel. La tension palpable entre les sorciers rendait l'atmosphère de la salle étouffante.

-Il ne peut plus nous être d'aucune utilité maintenant, laissons-le à St Mangouste, endroit où il aurait du être placé dés sa naissance vu ses gènes paternels, et oublions-le. Après tout il n'a aucun rôle spécifique dans cette guerre, n'est-ce pas Albus ?

Un peu trop d'ironie, un peu trop de venin. Albus Dumbledore savait que son maître des potions n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'il ne le serait jamais, comme il savait également que son silence blessait son enseignant qui n'avait la confiance de personne. Mais il ne dirait rien, parce qu'ainsi devait être fait.

-Nous ne pouvons décemment pas abandonner un enfant qui souffre par notre faute. Nous devons réparer les dégâts, ne serait-ce que par respect pour ses parents.

-Par respect pour ses parents ? C'est bien pratique...

-Severus ! Epargnez-nous vos sarcasmes ! Je m'occuperai d'Harry, après tout je suis la dernière personne qui ait vraiment connu ses parents.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact Rémus, contra la voix bienveillante du directeur.

Un reniflement dédaigneux du sombre professeur répondit à cette affirmation.

-Il lui faut un psychomage spécialisé, pas une bête sauvage pour s'occuper de lui! Débarrassons-nous-en ! Il nous a apporté suffisamment de problèmes comme ça !

-Voyons Severus vous savez parfaitement que nous ne pouvons pas l'envoyer à St Mangouste par mesure de sécurité, et nous ne pouvons pas compter sur une personne que nous ne connaissons pas pour cette même raison. Nous ne savons même pas exactement ce qui lui est arrivé avant que vous ne le rameniez ici. Kinsgley est allé enquêter avec Nymphadora auprès des gens de sa famille pour en apprendre davantage. Je suppose qu'il y a eu une attaque.

-Je ne pense pas, j'aurais été au courant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres comptait attendre son transfert pour le capturer.

-Peut-être votre Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous fait-il pas aussi confiance que ce que vous prétendez ?grogna Maugrey d'une voix mauvaise.

-Si vous pensez pouvoir obtenir de meilleurs renseignements que moi auprès de lui, allez-y, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, je ne m'en sentirais nullement offensé ! cracha le maître des potions venimeux.

L'ancien auror s'apprêter à répliquer quand il fut coupé par Dumbledore qui enjoignit d'une voix sévère ses subordonnés à le renseigner sur l'état du gamin. Ce fut Molly Weasley, d'une voix chevrotante et pleine de lourds sanglots, qui lui répondit :

-Il… Il ne reconnaît plus les personnes qui l'entourent. Au… Au moindre geste un peu vif, il bondit et gesticule de manière hystérique. Des feulements animaux répondent à nos questions, il tâtonne de manière aveugle et désordonnée à travers la pièce en prenant soin de rester à distance respectable de chaque individu présent. Il… Il n'est… Il n'est plus… Harry…

Sa dernière phrase se brisa sous la plainte qui sortit de sa gorge. Albus Dumbledore fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude, peut-être l'état du jeune Potter était-il plus grave que ce qu'il s'imaginait ?

-Nous aviserons quand nous aurons les résultats de l'enquête de Kinsgley et Nymphadora. »

Une douleur sourde pulsait dans son cœur. Le Survivant était brisé.

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Bonjour tout le monde (ou bonsoir, au choix!=) )!**

**Voici la suite, rapidement !! (notez le record de temps !! xD )**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'essayerais (j'ai bien dit essayer ! ) de poster un chapitre par semaine, mais cela dépendra de la masse de devoirs que mes gentils professeurs me donnerons ( S oblige!).**

**Un grand merci à ma bêta, « thecrazy » pour la correction de mes fautes d'orthographe du chapitre 1 en...10 minutes grand max ? =)**

**Voilà, je m'excuse pour les présentation, je ne comprends pas grand chose à Ffnet, (l'anglais et moi ne sommes pas trop copines :S),**

**Bsx et à bientôt ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :**

L'aurore colorait le ciel de teintes vermeilles, dégradé de nuances enchanteresses. L'aurore transperçait un cœur fermé, homogène de douleur et de rancœur.

L'aurore se levait.

"-Harry! Calme-toi ! S'il te plait Harry ! Concentre-toi sur ma voix !

-Ce que vous faites est parfaitement inutile Granger, il est parti trop loin, beaucoup trop loin...

Le ton calme et posé, indifférent, anéantit les barrières de la jeune fille qui s'effondra sur le sol, telle une poupée de chiffon désarticulée. Elle avait cette douleur sourde, cette pulsation, là, dans sa poitrine, qui battait trop fort. Meurtrière. Un défoncement intérieur qui martelait son cœur, brûlant ses veines, hachurant sa respiration. L'air, tel de l'acide chlorhydrique, rongeait sa gorge. Elle suffoquait.

-Severus, s'il vous plait, donnez lui une potion calmante.

Un soupir impatient suivit cette requête.

-Je suis venu examiner Potter, pas soigner ces hypocrites griffondors trop sensibles pour supporter la vue d'un des leurs qui a encore dû, dans son désir de se mettre en avant, foncer tête baissée dans un piège.

-Severus...

L'avertissement bien présent dans la voix du directeur convainquit le sombre professeur d'utiliser une de ses précieuses potions pour calmer la jeune adolescente.

-Bien. Je voudrais rester seul avec Potter, il réagira peut-être différemment s'il y a moins de gamins surexcités qui l'entourent.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée professeur… Il a besoin d'un environnement stable et de sentir qu'il y a des personnes autour de lui qui l'aiment et… Et qui le soutiennent. Et je pense qu'il serait préférable que…

-Cependant, Miss Granger, l'interrompit Rogue d'une voix cassante, vous n'êtes qu'une élève sans qualification ni aucune expérience qui prends un malin plaisir à essayer de faire croire aux autres qu'elle vaut quelque chose, alors que la vérité est toute autre.

Un rictus cruel ornait son visage pâle et il ne put que mépriser les yeux brillants et l'air défait de son interlocutrice qui réussit néanmoins à garder assez d'aplomb pour le saluer d'un regard colérique et haineux. S'il avait été seul, il s'en serait frotté les mains de satisfaction. C'était sa jouissance personnelle. Détruire la naïveté maladive de tous ces gamins souriants et insolents, ces adolescents trop confiants qui croient encore à la beauté du monde et à un futur merveilleux. Merlin qu'ils pouvaient être pathétiques !

La porte claqua derrière la jeune fille qui avait obéi avec la même dévotion écœurante que les prestigieux membres de l'ordre du Phénix à leur précieux bienfaiteur.

-Potter ! Regardez-moi.

La forme accroupie et frémissante était-elle vraiment le survivant ? Replié sur lui-même dans le coin le plus obscur de l'infirmerie, le jeune homme tenait plus de l'animal aux aguets que de l'humain. Du sang coagulé collait les lambeaux de ses haillons à sa peau bleutée et marronâtre. Le héros du peuple sorcier avait perdu de sa superbe.

-Potter, avez-vous vraiment besoin de paraître toujours si pitoyable ?

Un silence assourdissant, rampant tel un poison, envahit l'air lourd de la pièce. Le directeur de serpentard transperça la réalité qui semblait figée et, comme si un signal invisible et inodore avait été lancé, le temps reprit enfin ses droits sur la salle. Le gamin bondit.

D'inactif, il passa en une fraction de seconde à chasseur. Parce qu'il en avait marre de tous ces êtres qui lui tournaient autour, de tous ces murmures qui s'enfonçaient dans ses oreilles et lui vrillaient le crâne. Il voulait mordre, il voulait sentir le sang couler entre ses lèvres purpurines, ce goût de fer familier sur sa langue. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il voulait le non-bruit.

D'un mouvement sec de la baguette, le maître des potions cloua l'élève au sol. Il **s'assit tranquillement à l'autre bout de la pièce**, et sortit dans un tintement de verre son attirail de potionniste. Les sons rebondirent dans la salle telles des ondes dévastatrices. Le garçon se crispa et gémit lamentablement, ravagé par le bruit qui meurtrissait son ouïe.

-Bien, on avance. Ainsi, vous ne supportez plus les sons aigue. Vous devriez pourtant y être habitué avec tous les fans et les journalistes qui vous acclament dans la rue."

La lèvre retroussée de dégoût, l'homme amer observait son patient imprévu. Il sentait une aura magique qui pénétrait de manière continue dans le corps du jeune sorcier pour se mêler à son essence. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à en déterminer l'origine. Plus il étudier ce déplacement de particules magiques, plus il lui semblait qu'il était la cause de la partie animale du jeune Potter qui prenait le dessus.

**Le professeur, intrigué, entreprit de se lever pour s'approcher prudemment de quelques pas.** Il ne voulait pas qu'une réaction brusque se reproduise. Il avait parfaitement vu que son sort avait été levé par cette magie nouvelle et, il lui semblait, malsaine.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Je sens une personne qui se rapproche. Peut-être qu'elle veut jouer avec moi ? J'aboie joyeusement mais seul un lamentable piaillement sort de ma bouche. Pourquoi mon corps tremble-t-il ainsi ? Je me roule par terre et gémit piteusement. J'ai mal ! Un liquide poisseux se répand dans mon dos. Je m'allonge sur le ventre et me mets à geindre misérablement. L'homme en noir est à coté de moi et me regarde de haut. Aplati sur le sol je fonds dans ses yeux. Un combat de domination s'engage. Qui dure. Encore et encore. Longtemps. Vert dans noir. Emeraude dans onyx. Je lis dans ses perles ébènes. Je ne veux pas faiblir. Faiblir fait mal. Des souvenirs brumeux en moi font pulser cette certitude dans tout mon corps. Un courant d'air dans la pièce m'indique que la porte est ouverte sur d'autres individus. Ce vent frais amène à mes narines une odeur. Une odeur que je connais. Quelque chose remue en moi, un tourbillon dans mon ventre qui cogne mes parois abdominales, comme pour s'échapper et délivrer son message. J'accepte ma soumission et baisse les yeux. Maintenant il est mon maître.

________________________________________________________________________________

"-Comment voulez-vous que je vous donne un diagnostique fiable si vous m'interrompez toutes les cinq minutes ? Gronda le directeur de serpentard.

-Severus, cela fait une heure que vous êtes dans cette pièce, cependant ce n'est pas la raison de ma présence. Kingsley et Tonk viennent d'arriver et s'apprêtent à faire leur compte rendu dans la salle de réunion de l'ordre. Albus vous y attend, il souhaite que vous y assistiez également, répondit d'un air pincé la directrice adjointe.

-Bien Minerva, j'arrive.

Il sortit de la salle, croisant au passage la tribu Weasley qui le dévisageait d'un œil noir. _Bien sûr_, pensa-t-il avec ironie, _Saint-Potter ne peut rester seul._

Quelques couloirs plus tard, il prenait place à la droite de Dumbledore, autour d'une table ronde. Pour lui le message était clair. Une table circulaire en signe d'égalité, sa place à la droite du chef de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait donc aucune symbolique particulière. Merlin qu'il haïssait l'ingéniosité du directeur. Il lui montrait ainsi son importance tout en la dissimulant aux autres pour qu'il n'y ait pas de conflits.

-Bien, qu'avez-vous à nous rapporter ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Après avoir échangé un regard éloquent avec sa collègue, l'auror pris la parole :

-Nous sommes arrivés au 4, Privet Drive vers 9 heures du matin. Nous avons sonné pour demander aux Dursley des renseignements et voir s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, bien que si nous avions réellement décidé de porter secours à cette famille, il **aurait fallu y aller dès qu'Harry avait été mis à l'abri…**

Le regard perçant de Kingsley se planta dans les yeux trop clairs de son supérieur, sous-entendant qu'il n'avait pas réagi convenablement et demandant des réponses pour cette défection.

-Severus n'avait pas signalé de problèmes particuliers près de la maison, à part le garçon inconscient dans le jardin. De plus, avec tous les mangemorts rôdant autour de la maison, il aurait été dangereux d'y retourner et nous savons tous qu'en cette période de guerre nous devons éviter de prendre des risques inutiles.

-Oui… Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'y a eu aucune réponse, personne ne nous a ouvert. Nous sommes donc entrés. La maison était vide. Toutes les affaires personnelles avaient disparu, et il y avait un panneau « à vendre » à proximité de la demeure. Nous avons fouillé partout, cherché des traces dans les agences immobilières pour comprendre la raison de ce départ et où les Dursley étaient partis. Ils nous ont répondu que la maison était maintenant à la charge de Marge Dursley et que c'était elle qui s'occupait de la mise en vente. Nous nous sommes rendus chez elle pour la questionner, et après avoir été très mal reçus et avoir dû user de sortilèges pour obtenir des réponses, il s'avère qu'elle ne savait rien mise à part que son frère était recherché par des criminels à cause de son neveu et qu'il devait se cacher. C'est dans ce but que Vernon Dursley a demandé à sa sœur de vendre sa maison. Ils veulent donc se cacher de nous.

Le vieux sorcier semblait pensif et après un silence pesant qui sembla durer une éternité, il déclara d'une voix ennuyée :

-Tous cela ne nous avancent pas beaucoup, c'est regrettable. Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à Harry et...

Une voix froide et sèche interrompit le directeur dans ses spéculations.

-Il s'est fait battre par sa famille, cela semble évident.

Tous se retournèrent vers le maître des potions.

-Les contusions apparentes sur tout son corps, les traces de ceinture dans son dos, la crainte évidente qu'il manifeste à l'égard des personnes qui l'entourent, la disparition mystérieuse de la famille Dursley, tout concorde.

Des regards horrifiés le scrutaient, cherchant le mensonge sur ses traits. Le sombre professeur se crispa légèrement mais soutint avec force le scepticisme de ses collègues.

-Maintenant, il lui faut des soins spéciaux d'une personne qui a fait des études de médicomagie et de psychomagie. Il a besoin d'un spécialiste et de temps pour redevenir comme il était, bien qu'il ait sûrement gagné au change...

Croisant le regard menaçant de Dumbledore, il préféra ne pas s'étendre sur cette hypothèse et continua de cette même voix dure :

-De plus il y a cette magie qui pénètre en lui et qui semble le bloquer sous sa part animale. Il faut en déterminer l'origine et stopper son accès au corps du garçon. Je pense que Mme Pomfresh pourra très bien prendre soin de votre protégé vu ses compétences.

L'air clairement inquiet du directeur intrigua le maître des potions qui l'interrogea du regard.

-Mme Pomfresh est à St Mangouste. Elle a été gravement attaqué par des mangemorts au début de l'été et est maintenant dans le coma.

-Il faut pourtant que quelqu'un s'occupe d'Harry ! La voix angoissée de Mme Weasley résonna dans la pièce. N'y a-t-il personne d'autre qui a fait les études nécessaire ?

Albus Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration et déclara d'une voix inquiète :

-Si.

-C'est hors de question Albus. Je vous interdis de ne serait-ce que penser à cette solution plus que grotesque !

-Severus, vous êtes la seule personne suffisamment compétente pour remplir ce rôle…"

.

.

.

**Bonjour tout le monde:**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est un peu plus long que le précédant. =)**

**Merci à ma bêta « thecrazy »pour la correction des fautes.**

**Bsx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3:**

Tout est blanc. Suis-je vraiment dans un univers sans couleurs ? Ma tête est lourde, mes oreilles bourdonnent faiblement mais de manière continue. Mon corps cotonneux tangue doucement. Je ne sens plus rien et je sens tout. Une osmose irréelle entre lui et moi. Lui, le tout. L'ensemble nature-vie. Moi, le rien, ou plutôt l'infime particule invisible qui participe à la création du tout. Ce bourdonnement titille quelque chose, là, dans mon cerveau. Quelque chose dont j'aurais oublié l'existence, quelque chose d'inaccessible. Je vogue ou je flotte dans le temps. Là, tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté, Luxe, calme et volupté. (1) Tout est blanc.

C'est cette douleur, là, qui me tire de ma léthargie. Cette sensation de résonance dans le creux de mon estomac. Ces grondements et cette faim qui me déchirent les entrailles. Je sens une force qui s'impose, bestiale et brutale elle recouvre mon esprit. Je ne me bats pas, à quoi bon ? Pourquoi chercher la souffrance alors que je peux simplement me laisser couler dans la douce crème de l'oubli.

* * *

Où est maître ? J'ai faim ! J'aboie, bien que seul un piaillement sort de ma bouche à mon plus grand malheur et à ma plus grande honte ! Je m'entraîne, il est hors de question que je continue comme cela ! Je grogne, je sens quelque chose qui remue en moi, qui veut sortir, je force pour le libérer.

-Harry ? Demanda la jeune fille inquiète, voyant de la sueur perler au front de son jeune ami. Harry est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle sentit la tension monter dans la pièce, l'air devint oppressant. Elle recula, comme brûlée.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Une chaleur étouffante régnait à présent dans la salle, la jeune fille suffoqua et sortit, toussant. Elle courut à la recherche de quelqu'un, s'écorchant la gorge, crachant son sang. Elle tenait son cou entre ses mains ensanglantées dans un geste de protection aussi instinctif qu'inutile. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller sous la douleur sourde qui pulsait sous ses doigts au rythme de son cœur affolé. Cette cadence effrénée résonnait dans ses oreilles telle la dernière symphonie de sa vie. Ses muscles se crispaient sous l'effort. Un pas, un autre et encore un autre. Combien de temps erra-t-elle dans les couloirs ? L'angoisse maîtresse de son âme, le corps sanguinolent, les yeux révulsés. Elle l'attendait, cette gentille torpeur qui l'emmènerait loin de la douleur. Après avoir ouvert une dernière porte elle s'effondra sur le sol, sa mission accomplie. Évanouie, enfin.

-Potter !

La réunion interrompue, une joyeuse cacophonie s'imposait dans la pièce, engluant les esprits dans la fange de la panique. Une voix trancha l'air et perça le mur d'épouvante qui séparait les consciences des sorciers.

-Severus, Alastor, Minerva et Arthur, venez avec moi, nous allons voir si Harry va bien. Les autres occupez-vous de Miss Granger, amenez-la à l'infirmerie, il doit rester des potions de guérison.

Sans regarder si ses consignes étaient respectées, le directeur franchit la porte et allongea le pas dans une marche rapide pour arriver au plus vite près du survivant.  
Dix longues minutes passèrent, dix minutes d'angoisse, dix minutes de précipitation, dix minutes d'indifférence…

-Bien, il me semble que Potter a trouvé un nouveau moyen de faire son intéressant, résuma une voix traînante quand les membres de l'ordre du Phénix se retrouvèrent tétanisés à l'entré de la pièce qui accueillait à peine une demi-heure plus tôt l'espoir de la société sorcière.

-Une idée Albus ?

-Je…, le vieil homme prit une grande inspiration pour sortir de sa torpeur angoissée, il y a encore présentes dans cette pièce des résidus de magie. Donc Harry a utilisé ses pouvoirs récemment. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais attaqué sa jeune amie et …

-Avant Albus.

-Pardon ? s'étonna le directeur suite à l'interruption intempestive de son maître de potion.

-Il n'aurait jamais attaqué Miss Granger avant. Vu les sévices graves qu'il semble avoir subi, je doute qu'il faille se baser sur son ancien caractère.

-Expliquez-vous clairement Severus. Exigea la directrice de Gryffondor, sa voix vacillant sur la dernière syllabe.

Après un regard sombre qui ne sembla pas impressionner son ancienne professeur, le maître des potions lâcha d'une voix sans intonations.

-Potter est brisé, ses réactions seront à présent beaucoup plus violentes, incontrôlées et surtout, pour la plupart, inconscientes. Nous n'avons pas encore pu voir l'étendue des dégâts qui seront à réparer si vous voulez que votre « héros » accomplisse un jour sa tâche.

-N'en parlez pas comme d'un objet ! s'indigna Arthur.

-C'est sûr que ça doit l'arranger, lui, que Potter soit hors circuit, son maître sera très satisfait quand il apprendra la nouvelle.

-Alastor ! prévint Dumbledore d'une voix ferme.

-Effectivement, répondit néanmoins Rogue d'une voix suintante de mépris, Il le serait s'Il était au courant de quoi que ce soit !

-Bien, termina le vieux mage, peut-être pourrions-nous revenir à nos préoccupations immédiates à savoir où est Harry ? Il faut absolument le retrouver au plus vite et fermer la grille pour l'empêcher de partir, de grands dangers l'attendent en dehors de l'école.

La lueur de panique qui traversa fugitivement les yeux de son supérieur n'échappa pas au sombre maître des cachots. _Effectivement_, pensa-t-il avec amertume, _sans son précieux Potter, tous ses plans visant à l'anéantissement du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'effondrent, il a besoin de sa pièce maîtresse pour gagner la partie._

-Peut-être devrions-nous interroger Miss Granger avant de se mettre à fouiller de fond en comble une école millénaire comportant des centaines de pièces et autant de passages secrets. Sans parler des nombreuses salles encore inexplorées à ce jour. Proposa d'une voix mielleuse l'espion de Dumbledore.

-Cela me parait effectivement une bonne idée, renchérit la directrice-adjointe avant de se diriger à grands pas vers l'infirmerie, suivit de ses collègues.

__

-Miss Granger il est primordial que vous nous communiquiez le plus rapidement possible toutes les informations concernant l'épisode que vous venez de vivre.

-Severus ! Je te signale que cette jeune fille a perdu la voix et qu'elle vient de risquer sa vie pour nous prévenir de la disparition d'Harry ! Tu pourrai la laisser se reposer ! s'emporta la mère de famille sure de ses convictions et de ses choix pour la progéniture d'une autre personne.

-Puis-je vous demandez Mme Weasley où étaient vos enfants ? Ils étaient censés rester en compagnie de Miss Granger à surveiller leur congénère il me semble? Tout ceci ne serait probablement pas arrivé s'ils n'avaient pas quitté leurs postes.

-Ils…ils étaient allés se promener un peu dans le parc, voir leur ami comme ça les a beaucoup secoués, et ce n'est pas une raison pour brusquer Hermione !

-Sachez que son…hum courage, jeta-t-il d'une voix méprisante, n'aura servi à rien si on ne retrouve pas Potter avant qu'il ne fasse encore quelque chose de trop énorme pour ses maigres capacités qui ont encore plus diminué dernièrement, et qu'il finisse par se tuer tout seul. Ce qui risquerait d'être potentiellement problématique pour les plans du directeur.

Des mines atterrées et choquées répondirent à sa tirade ce qui fit naître un air suffisant sur son visage sans grâce. Les membres de l'ordre, estomaqués, mirent quelques secondes à se ressaisir et à se récrier comme les gentilles personnes qu'elles voulaient paraître être. Un regard ennuyé du sombre professeur ne fit que renforcer leurs vaines protestations. _Qui croient-ils convaincre ?_ songeait le maître des potions, _ils savent pertinemment que le directeur se sert de ce gamin. Je suis juste le seul à avoir la franchise de l'admettre à voix haute._ Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, tout cela n'était qu'une perte de temps.

-Bien, maintenant que vous avez tous fait part de votre indignation, peut-être pourrions-nous nous mettre à la recherche de cet insupportable mioche ?

Le directeur qui avait pris soin de garder le silence jusqu'à présent, proposa des groupes de recherche qui se répartirent dans le château.

__

Après une journée de fouilles infructueuses, Severus Rogue se dirigea vers ses appartements, bien décidé à prendre une douche chaude afin de soulager la raideur présente dans son dos. Sa dernière entrevue avec son maître se faisait encore sentir et les heures passées à vagabonder dans Poudlard à la recherche de ce stupide morveux n'avaient pas arrangé les choses. Arrivé dans le couloir où se trouvait le portrait gardant l'entrée de sa demeure, le sombre professeur sortit sa baguette, sur le qui-vive, ses excellents réflexes d'espion prirent le dessus. Une respiration sifflante indiquait qu'il était attendu. C'est d'un pas souple et lent, collé au mur, caché par l'ombre dispensée par la lumière des torches, qu'il avança jusqu'au bout du couloir, prêt à réagir aux moindres bruits ou mouvements suspects. Sa vue aiguisée discernait une forme couchée au pied du tableau. Une forme endormie constata-t-il en s'approchant plus près. Un chien endormi plus précisément. Un chien endormi qu'il connaissait bien trop à son goût.

-Black ?

.

.

.

Note de l'auteur:

Bonne année, bonne santé, meilleurs vœux !!

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, de nombreuses raisons le justifient, plus ou moins bonnes j'en conviens.

Nouvelles années, nouvelles résolutions , notamment celle d'être plus régulière, Je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre toutes les deux ou trois semaines, au maximum un moi. Il n'y aura plus de longue pause.

J'avoue qu'au départ, cette fiction était plus destiné à peaufiner mon style, je n'avais donc pas vraiment travaillé sa structure, chose à laquelle je suis en train de remédier. =)

Bisous tout le monde, dites moi ce que vous en pensez (notamment des expressions, de la manière dont c'est écrit. J'aimerais beaucoup m'améliorer sur cet aspect et des critiques sont vraiment utiles.)


End file.
